


Her Resolve

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, after sex - Freeform, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl knows it's time to go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Resolve

What had she done?

Prowl was currently sitting on the floor, naked with only a blanket wrapped around her. Her legs were pulled to her chest with her head buried in them. She thought she would feel better. She thought it would let her forget. That everything would just go away and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

That was what Astrotrain had promised. That he could make her forget about her stepbrothers, about how they had been discovered... He said she would be happy with him. That he wouldn't make her sad and wouldn't cause her pain.

She should have known better. He had said all of this to her during a mental breakdown. And she had been too tired to push him away, to tell him to wait, to let her think. She just let him pick her up and carry her to his bed. Before she knew it, they were having sex. He was inside of her. And then he came inside of her.

He had left a little bit ago to get her some water. Her eyes glanced to her clothes on the floor. She had thought about just getting dressed and leaving, but... where would she go? It wasn't like she could just go back home. She couldn't face her father or stepmother yet. And after what just happened... She couldn't face her stepbrothers either. Not after betraying them like this.

But she couldn't stay here. Even though she had never explained the situation fully to Extel's parents, her family gladly let her stay here. They had no problems were her living here this past week and never pressured her to tell them what was going on. But then... She slept with their son. With Extel's brother. To make herself feel better.

"Prowl?"

She didn't look up and only hugged herself tighter.

Footsteps came towards her, but she still kept her face buried into her knees. Even when he sat down in front of her, she refused to lift her head. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to be left alone... Why couldn't he understand that?

A hand gently cupped her cheek and titled up her head. She only resisted a little bit, but she couldn't stop Astrotrain from making her look at him. His face was soft, somber even.

"Here..." He handed her a bottle of water. "Drink."

She pulled her face away from him, but accepted the water bottle. She ignored his staring, closing her eyes to take a sip. Which ended up turning into a large gulp. lp. She was a lot more thirstier than she had realized. Then again, after sex, she was usually pretty worn out from moaning so much. Though she didn't remember much from this bout with Astrotrain.

"... Do you want me to start up the shower for you?"

She shook her head, closing the cap of the bottle. But she found herself unable to put it down, holding onto it tightly.

"... I'm sorry."

She paused, finally looking up at him. Why was he apologizing? She was the one who had betrayed her stepbrothers. She was the one who let this whole thing happen. If she hadn't have run away when this all blew up, she never would have done this. She never would have slept with Astrotrain.

Astrotrain's arms suddenly came around her. Prowl gasped, letting go of the water bottle as she pulled into his chest. Her hands came up to push him away, but she found herself locked in his embrace, her hands pressed up against his chest. She felt his lips kiss her hair, a shudder running through her. Primus, she didn't want to do it again. Once was already too much, she didn't want to betray them again...

"You were just so sad..." His hold on her tightened, another kiss planted to the top of her head. "I just wanted you to stop crying. I... I should have waited though. When you weren't hysterical. But... I like you, Prowl. And when you kissed me, I couldn't stop myself. I just... I don't know. But I shouldn't have done it. I... I'm sorry."

Oh. He meant when he pushed her down. When he kissed her over and over again. When he had touched her. When, even though she had resisted a little towards the end, he pushed himself inside.

It wasn't like it actually mattered now. What was done was done. Neither of them could change it... The warm, thick juices trickling out of her pussy told her that much. Even though it hurt to remember, even though she wished she could change it, even though she wished she had resisted more, it was too late.

"But I swear..." He pulled back to cup her face, bringing her to look at him again. "I swear, what I said was true. I'll make you happier than they ever could. I won't make you cry like they have, I promise. Okay? I promise."

He leaned down to kiss her. Prowl bit her bottom lip, not sure if she should turn away or not. She... didn't want to do this. She didn't want him like that. What happened between them was just an accident. She didn't love him like that... like how she loved her stepbrothers.

It didn't matter to her if their relationship was wrong. She loved them, dearly. She wanted to be with them, even if it didn't bring her happiness. She didn't need to be happy... She just wanted to be with them. She wanted to go home.

Astrotrain's eyes widened when she pushed him away, turning her head to look at the floor.

"Prowl-?"

"No..." she said, shaking her head. "I don't... I don't like you like that, Astrotrain." 

"Th-That's okay!" he insisted, taking her hands. "I-It's fine, we just need to-!"

She shook her head again. "No... No, Astrotrain." She pulled her hands away from him and slowly stood up, taking the blanket with her. She held it around her and stepped away from him, even when he also moved to stand up. "I'm... I'm going to go home. I'm sorry about this, but... I want to be with them."

Astrotrain just stared at her, even when she moved past him to start collecting her clothes. Primus, she couldn’t be serious, could she? Being with them made her miserable! She had been depressed ever since she came to stay with him and his family! All because her parents found out… She would never get anything out of this relationship!

Besides, there were five of them. She would be forced to choose between them one day; she couldn’t be with all of them for the rest of her life. With him, she wouldn’t have to ever do that. She wouldn’t have to hurt anyone! They could have a normal life and they wouldn’t have to worry about anything being labeled as “taboo.”

Why would she want that burden? Why would she want to put herself through all of that, only for it all to fail in the end?

“Prowl, come on, think this through-!”

She had already put back on her underwear and bra, now reaching for her skirt and shirt.

“Prowl-!”

“I’m sorry if I took advantage of your feelings,” she said, even though it had really been him taking advantage of her. Still, she didn’t want to anger him by saying the wrong thing. “But I don’t see you in that way. I don’t think I ever will either… I’m sorry.”

Astrotrain was at a loss for words. He could only watch her put on and button up her shirt before she moved to put her skirt back on. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t go back! She wasn’t even giving him a real chance! He couldn’t let her do this. Not if it was going to make her unhappy!

He had to stop her.

“I… I’ll tell them. Your stepbrothers. About what happened between us.”

She paused in pulling up her skirt and looked at him with wide eyes. But he just stared at her, biting his bottom lip with his hands balled into fists. He looked just like Mixmaster when he was younger and wasn’t getting his way. She would have smiled if it weren’t for his threat. Though, it was not a very good one…

She turned away from him and finished fixing up her skirt. Primus, it was such a desperate attempt. A little pathetic, if she were being honest. But she didn’t say anything. Instead she reached for her socks, jacket, and tie, throwing them over her arm.

Then she looked at him. “And what will that do?”

“… They won’t… forgive you…”

“Maybe not,” she admitted. “But I’m prepared for that.”

“So you’ll just let me-?”

“I was going to tell them myself anyway.”

His eyes widened in shock. She was going to tell them?! “B-But they-!”

“I know they might not forgive me,” she said. “Maybe they’ll even hate me, I don’t know. But I’m not going to keep this from them. So if you tell them before me, that’s fine. As long as they know, though I would rather be the one to tell.”

Astrotrain had nothing left in them. He could only slump down on his bed, sitting there stunned and flabbergasted. There was nothing he could do to stop her. Even with that threat… He should have expected it. Prowl was usually like that, but… He wanted to hope. Maybe it would work. Maybe she would stay with him if she thought… if she thought…

He didn’t know what to think anymore. He couldn’t say she would stay with him. That wouldn’t have happened. But he wanted to hope, to believe it could happen…

He was just wasting his time with that dream.

Prowl shook her head and turned away. She almost felt sorry for him, but he should have known that wouldn’t work on her. She wasn’t one to sneak around and keep secrets unless she absolutely had to. And this wasn’t something she absolutely had to keep secret. If she did, the boys would be even more hurt about it than if she just told them.

She didn’t know how they would feel though once she did. It was just something she would have to chance once she got back home. How she would approach them on this, she had no idea… But she would get there eventually. For now, she just needed to pack and head home.

“Goodbye, Astrotrain.”

She didn’t get a reply, but she didn’t need one. With one last huff, she walked out the door and headed back to Extel’s room to pack. It was finally time to go home.


End file.
